Forgiveness Can Mend A Path To Friendship
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Frisk gets bullied and hurt, one bully later comes to apologize to her, but can a bully have a change of heart?


**girly7079 from Deviantart asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Forgiveness Can Mend A Path To Friendship**

"Hey, monster lover!"

"Hey, brat!"

"Go back to the Underground, loser!"

These were just a few of the hurtful taunts and words that followed Frisk when she walked down the hall to her classroom. She did her best to ignore them, but there were times someone would snag her backpack and either dump out everything in it or hold it up high out of her reach and tease her about it until a teacher came to settle things.

The bullying however didn't stop and on that particular morning, it went from words to a physical fight. "Come on, dummy!" A boy shouted from the crowd as the bully that was punching her stood over her.

"How could a little snot like you free a race of monsters?!" He sneered.

Frisk stood up painfully and looked at him. "Because they were imprisoned," she said. "They didn't deserve to be imprisoned.

Everyone laughed at her. "They're monsters! They deserved it!" Shouted someone.

"How did they deserve to be punished for something that they didn't cause?" She asked. "If they weren't in the war, how can they be punished for something they didn't do?"

That only earned her more punches until the gym teacher came and pulled the bully away, looking very displeased and not only announcing that the classes would be doing exercises instead of playing kickball as had been originally planned, he excused Frisk from having to do gym and the teacher excused Frisk for the day, seeing the little girl was badly hurt because the bully had beaten her up pretty badly.

Frisk sat in the nurse's office a moment later while the nurse took care of the injuries and the principal called Toriel, who said she'd send someone to pick up Frisk right away. Five minutes later, Sans arrived, having teleported to the school and he gathered Frisk's things before going to get her and bringing her to his and his brother's house.

When Papyrus heard that his little niece had been injured, he went into concerned uncle mode and quickly got blankets, pillows, and Frisk's favorite stuffed animals and set them up on the couch. Sans and Frisk arrived a few minutes later and Papyrus scooped up his niece and gently plopped her on the couch, making her giggle as she realized he was beside himself with worry about her. "I'm okay, Dunkle Papyrus," she said to him.

"Are you sure?" He asked, looking at the bruises on her arms and he took off his gloves, his hands glowing green as he used his healing powers to heal her. "Sans, there's some golden tea on the counter. Can you bring it here to her?"

"Sure thing, Paps," Sans said, not making a pun about it. He was actually too upset to make a pun. His baby bones was hurt and had been hurt because of some bullies and he planned to have a nice, long talk with the teacher, principal, and the bully kid. Finding the tea, he brought it in to Frisk, who accepted it and began sipping it as Papyrus continued to heal her, looking concerned and sighing in relief only after all the bruises were healed.

"What happened, Frisk?" The tall skeleton asked.

She sighed, not wanting to worry them more, but she knew they wouldn't let it rest until they had heard what had happened. "A boy punched me because he and the other kids felt…that monsters shouldn't be on the surface," she said softly.

Sans could have punched the wall when he heard that. Even though some adults had accepted them, there were some who hadn't and spread rumors to their children. Unfortunately, Frisk was the one who took the brunt of the rumors and now was injured as a result. It made him angry. Papyrus was very upset, but doing his best to not get upset. "Sans, what are we going to do about this?" He asked his older brother.

The shorter skeleton sighed. "I'm going to speak to the superintendent of the schools and convince him to let Toriel open up a school so that she can teach," he said. "And I'm going to have a long talk with Frisk's teacher, the principal, and that bully."

Just then, a timid knock came to the door and Sans opened it to find a boy a year older than Frisk standing on the doorstep and he looked contrite. "H-Hi," he stammered out a little. "Does…Does Frisk live here?"

The shorter skeleton's left eye lit up with a blue flame and his telekinesis wrapped around the boy. "Well, well, just the boy I was looking for," he said, his voice taking a scary tone. "You and I are going to have a very long talk, kid. A very, very long talk about what happened at the school today."

Papyrus frowned and stood over Frisk, on guard as the boy gulped in fear before spotting Frisk. "Wait," he said, making the skeletons look at him. "Can…Can I at least apologize to Frisk first?"

That certainly hadn't been the plea Sans had been expecting and he would have scoffed, but the regretful tone of the boy's voice along with him trembling slightly made him pause before he nodded tersely. "Better be a good apology, boy," he said sternly. "Or I'll make sure you won't be able to sit down for a long time. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," the boy said in a soft, respectful voice before he looked at Frisk and went up to her. Papyrus, though unsure, let the boy come closer, but stood nearby just in case. They watched him go up to Frisk, who was curious as to what he wanted.

"Frisk, I…I'm sorry," he said, sadness in his voice. "I'm sorry for punching you and bullying you."

Frisk could tell he meant it because he looked very guilty. She decided that he at least deserved forgiveness for owning up to his mistake and apologizing to her. "I forgive you," she said to him, making him look at her in surprise. "I'm serious. I forgive you."

He looked relieved. "Thanks," he said softly. "Not sure I deserve it, but thanks anyway."

He then handed her her backpack. "I got it away from the other kid," he said. "He stole my backpack a few times too and I hated it because one time, a snow globe my aunt gave me fell out and broke. He never even apologized about it."

Sans and Papyrus watched closely, unsure what to make of the boy, but he had apologized to Frisk and she was showing forgiveness, something that made the brothers smile a little. Their little niece was so forgiving, even if she had been greatly wronged. They saw the boy turn to them and he went up to Sans, trembling slightly, but looking up at him. "Whatever punishment you decide…I'll take it without complaint," he said softly.

The shorter skeleton nodded and teleported them away while Papyrus tended to Frisk and held her in a hug. "Dunkle Sans won't hurt him, will he?" She asked.

The taller skeleton shook his head. "No," he said. "But he will make sure that that boy doesn't forget his lesson anytime soon."

A little while later, both appeared back in the house with the boy hanging his head in shame but looking up at Sans when the skeleton cleared his throat. "If I hear or catch you bullying Frisk again, you'll get worse than a spanking, understand?" He said.

"Yes, sir," the boy said softly and looked at Frisk. "I'm sorry again, Frisk."

She nodded. "I forgive you," she repeated.

The boy soon left and Sans sighed. "Well, that kid really meant it," he said. "Perhaps a bully can change."

"Forgiveness is a powerful thing," Papyrus said. "And Frisk has a good heart."

"No argument there," said Sans, ruffling the child's brown hair. She giggled, which only made her two dunkles mischievous and a moment later, she was squirming as they tickled her, helping her feel better and showing they were proud of her for making amends with the apologetic boy.

Perhaps it meant there was now a path to friendship with their little baby bones and the boy.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
